Two Captains'
by just flowers
Summary: Saat Jack eh maksud nya Captain Jack Sparrow menemukan diri nya di Grandland dia bertemu Gold Roger yg memberitaukan kalau buah yg dia makan itu DF! Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Bagaimana dia dan Luffy sama2 pergi ke raftel hanya untuk 1: One Piece dan title Raja Bajak Laut tapi eits musuh lama tidak bisa di hindari . ! .!
1. Chapter 1

**XXX TWO CAPTAINS XXX**

**I own plot**

**Saia persembahkan teteettet:**

Mungkin entah berapa lama

ombak dan ganas nya badai mengombang-ambing kan peti itu entah sudah

berapa hari orang yg dalam nya terebak di sana namun yakin seminggu disana membuat orang itu merasa sesak,panas,gerah,pengen muntah,lapar,pengen ngamuk2 dll, beberapa saat samapai akhir nya ganas nya ombak Greenland mengirimkan peti itu ke sebuah pantai, matahari menyinari peti yg tampak berkilauan itu dan

**BLAR... GRUDUK GRUDUKK...**

Seorang keluar dari sana dia mengenakan pakaian seorang kapten bajak laut lengkap dengan topi tricon,bandana merah dan manik2 "bugger di mana ya gwe?" Dia tampak celingak-celinguk gak jelas dia mengacung kan jari nya dan menggerakan telunjuk nya dan menggerak kan nya ke segara arah seolah itu kompass (mendingan pake kompass ya -.-) "ah aye kompass gwe!"

Dia mengeluarkan kompass dan jarum nya ke kanan kiri kanan kiri atas bawah kanan kiri "aarrgh.. Bugger kenapa nie kompass selalu error!" Kesal dia pun melempar kompass nya ke pasir dan ajaib nya kompass itu nunjuk ke suatu arah! (busseett musti di ancurin dulu ya -.-') dia mengambil kompass itu lagi dan menyeringai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sudah cukup lama dia berjalan mungkin kalau buka karna pengalaman lari karna mau di jadiin sate oleh suku kanibal pasti dia sudah tepar dari tadi yg di lewati sang bajak laut ini adalah hutan yg cukup lebat dengan pohon yg nauzubillah gede nya "di mana ya gwe?"

KRUYYUUKKK...

Tak terasa mungkin kini cacing2 di perut nya sudah mulai demo,dia kembali berjalan sambil menebas banyak nya rumput liar dengan cutlass milik nya sampai dia tiba2 berhenti bukan karna ada Navvy,Marine ,orang atau apapun tapi ada buah yg sangat besar menggantung di pohon di depan nya bukan karna buah nya jg tapi bentuk ya itu yg m-mirip body nya Tsunade,dia menelan ludah nya "gwe makan jangan ya? Makan jangan,makan jangan,jangan,, Ahh makan aja ya? Ahh jangan aja deh" ucap nya sambil berlalu melanjutkan perjalanan, namun dia berhenti lg

"bodo makan aja deh!" ucap nya sambil ngacir lagi ke buah itu,dia menusuk buah itu dengan jari nya dan mengelilingi buah itu tiga kali dan menaburi nya dengan kembang? (lu kata mau apa? .?)

Dia menjilat buah itu 'mm.. Manis'

Dan HAUP tanpa basa-basi,ritual atau pun berdoa langsung dia gigit buah itu "uhuk..b-bugger k-k-keselek!" Makan nya berdoa dulu! Yeah dan tentu saja buah di mulut nya langsung bernasib naas di tanah, pria itu mengelap mulut nya dengan baju "kayak nya gwe harus berdoa dulu nieh dan berhubung dia 'hampir' gk apal bacaan doa2 yh jadi doa nya "inalillahiwainalillah hirojiun" ucap nya dengan khusuk,OI ITU DOA BUAT YG KOID!

Dan di bekali doa itu dia pun kembali menggigit buah nya dan alhamdullilah kali ini dia gk keselek namun dia merasa ada sesuatu yg berbeda di tubuh nya sesuatu yg aneh yg dia tidak gubris dan kembali melanjut kan perjalanan.

Langit sudah mulai senja dan matahari sudah mulai mengucap kan salam perpisahan 'kalau di The Pearl pasti pemandangan nya jauh lebih keren kemana Pearl ya?' Gumam nya sementara kaki itu sudah mulai memasuki daerah seperti lembah semilir angin meniup rambutnya yg dekepang dan manik2 nya

membuat suara dentingan seperti lonceng "hei kau" suara itu membuat nya berbalik "siapa disana mate?" Tanya nya sambil menggerakan tangan nya dengan aneh, perlahan munculah seseorang dengan jaket merah dan kumis yg buseet ngalahin pak raden!

"siapa kau mate?" Tanya nya lagi 'kumis nya mirip kumis bokap gwe', "namaku Gol D Roger panggil saja Gold Roger" pria berjaket itu tersenyum pada nya dan mengulur kan tangan yg di balas oleh dia "Aku Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack menyeringai dengan title Captain nya itu, "ok Jack..", "Captain" potong Jack

membuat Roger menyeringai "ok maksud nya Captain Jack Sparow,ku lihat aku memakan buah yg berukuran cukup besar tadi" Jack diam sebentar dan memiring kan kepala nya "ooh jadi buah itu punyamu eh?", "bukan Jack tapi apa kamu tau kalau buah itu spesial?"

"maksud spesial?"

"jadi begini buah yg kau makan itu nama nya buah setan disingkat DF nah DF itu bisa memberikan orang yg memakan buah itu kekuatan tapi rata2 DF tidak akan berfungsi kalau terkena batu laut hanya beberapa yg kebal dan DF yg kau makan salah satu yg kebal,dan ku rasa di lihat dari bentuk nya yg uhhh.. Ummmm bohai" *Roger nose bleed dikit* aku bisa bilang kalau buah itu tipe logia yg bisa membuat mu menggerakan benda mati apa pun di dekat mu dengan jarak 100 meter (oi itu mah JAUH! .!) dan juga bisa membuat mu memanipulasi tanah (mengendalikan) itu buah yg cukup langka Jack."

Ujar Roger panjang lebar kaya guru Pkn saia

Jack diem.. "jack..Hei!"

Diem..

"jack oi.. Kenapa?" Roger melambai-lambai kan tangan nya depan Jack

Masih diem..

"WOOO KEREN MATE..." Hyaaa kuping saia bisa budeg!

"jack loe pasang volume berapa? GWE BISA BUDEG!" Uring Roger yg nutupin kuping sama kaya saia

"jadi mate karna buah ini gwe jadi punya kekuatan gt ya" ucap Jack yg di balas anggukan Roger "ngomong2 apa nama buah ini?" Tanya Jack lg membuat Roger diam dan membiarkan semilir angin berhembus di antara mereka di tambah dengan denting2 ngan musik dari manik2 Jack dan cahaya matahari sore membuat atmosfir seolah mereka adalah 2 teman lama yg sudah lama tidak bertemu

" jimen ya itami o tsume,kemampuan mu itu membuat mu tidak bisa di pukul karna otomatis tubuh yg kena pukul akan tembus menjadi pasir lalu kembali lg tapi kamu juga bisa mengendalikan tanah,batu,pasir pokok nya yg berhubungan dengan tanah sesukamu" kata2 tadi semakin membuat Jack

menyeringai "tapi jack tipe buah mu ini lemah terhadap buah tipe air karna air melumerkan pasir" jack berhenti menyeringai " dan juga kalau kau sudah sampai tahap level 4 kekuatan logia ini kau bisa

mengupgrade jurus mu dan juga kemampuan 'puppet doll' mu itu sampai kau bisa membuat boneka itu mencapai level **' nigyou jigouku' **'boneka itu akan berjiwa dan memiliki kekuatan orang terakhir yg kau bunuh tapi stamina mu akan menurun dengan drastis dan beberapa anggota tubuh mu dapat di pukul"

Jack ketiduran (whooaam gara2 pidato om roger kepanjangan saia jg ngantuk)

"WOI JACK LOE DENGER!", "EH... iya gwe denger" ucap nya yg hanya di balas anggukan Roger, "eh tapi ngomomg2 ngapain loe sampe bela2 in ngasih tw gwe informasi ini?" Roger menghela nafas begitu mendengar pertanyaaan tadi seolah itu adalah pertanyaan matematika paling susah di dunia

"karna aku percaya kau akan menolong bocah2 itu Jack,ku percayakan mereka berdua pada mu dan aku yakin kamu akan sangat tertarik dengan harta karun ku"

Dan tentu saja mendengar kata 'harta karun' Jack yg tadi nya dan ngantuk mendengar penjelasan Mr. Roger ini langsung berubah cerah seperti Tsunade yg menang lotte,seperti Kakuzu yg nemu gudang uang paman gober dan seperti Namai yg nemu uang Kakuzu hasil ngerampas duit paman gober dan seperti yg nemu uang nami tadi yg di buang Luffy ke laut karna di sangka sampah.

"eh harta karun apaan?"

"one pice harta karun yg diincar semua bajak laut yg terletak di ujung Grand Land,dan kalau bisa mengambil harta itu kau bisa mengambil gelar ku sebagai raja bajak laut"

Dan tentu mendengar kata 'raja bajak laut' wajah nya semakin cerah seperti luffy nemu pulau daging.

"Captain Jack Sparrow aka raja bajak laut.. Gwe suka itu" Jack menyeringai, "oi soal bocah nya siapa?" Tanya nya lg sambil mengacung kan telunjuk nya "nanti kau juga akan tau Jack,oh ya nih" Roger melemparkan sebotol rum pada Jack dan juga jg sebuah log (itu loh compass nya Nami) "sudah ya oh ya ngomong2 aku juga sudah mati sih dari 50 tahun yg lalu eehehe"

Muka Jack memeucat begitu mendengar mati 50 tahun yg lalu dan melihat Roger menghilang

"BUGGER jadi dari tadi gwe ngomong sama.. Sama SETAAAANN!"

Jack ngacir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BAUAHAHAHAHAHAH YEAH BERES SATU! TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUT NYA MATE! ****OH AND DONT FORGET O' REVIEW SAVVY?**

**YG REVIEW DAPET ONE PIECE! .!.**


	2. Chapter 2

** AYE! CHAPTER2 MATE! YAHUUU BERES JG**

** SETELAH SAIA BERJUANG MATI2 AN DI ARENA PERTEMPURAN BERNAMA !**

** Dan di hadang musuh bernama lola aka loading lama!**

**Tolong di review ya! *puppy eyes***

** xxxx TWO CAPTAIN'S xxxx**

**WARNING: GJ,ANCUR,BUSUK,ABAL2**

**I OWN THE PLOT**

Jack tidak tau ini jam berapa yg jelas matahari kini telah di gantikan oleh cahaya bulan yg memantul kesetiap dedaunan dan dahan pohon. Memberikan penerangan yg remang2 di jalan setapak yg sang bajak laut ini langkahi.

Yg jelas Jack benar2 ingin mengutuk,ngehajar,ngebakar orang yg sengaja tidak menjemput nya sampe terdampar di tempat begini,ketemu setan dan sekarang kesasar dihutan begini. Namun telinga nya mendegar suara seperti di kota dari arah kiri 'akhir nya gwe bisa keluar jg!'

Spontan dia lari dengan cepat ngalahin Sena dan

**GUBRAAAKKK...**

"GYAAA BUGGER!..." Jack jatoh ke jurang

Jack terus berteriak sampai dia memegang dinding tembok dan agak melompat ke atas dan bukan sulap bukan hipnotis Romy Rapi-i ada tanjakan tanah yg tiba2 muncul membuat nya bisa naik ke atas jurang

"oooh jadi bener ya" ucap nya agak ngos2an,Jack mengeluar kan pisau kecil dari kantung nya dan menekan kan pada urat nadi nya

GYAAA JACK JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!..

Dan ketika Jack menggores urat nya itu dengan piasu karatan dari tukang loak dan cesss bukan darah merah,biru,ungu atau pink yg keluar malahan pasir (mirip Gaara =.=') "eh ternyata bener apa kata si se- eh Roger bilang", sang bajak laut kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah suara itu dan benar dia menemukan kota "berhasil berhasil hore!" Jack nari ala Dora.

Kota itu cukup cerah dengan terang benderang lampu dan kapal yg terparkir sempurna di dek beberapa pub tampak di sana "ah.. Bingo ada jg tempat gwe buat nipu" dia melangkah ke arah pub yg cukup besar di sebelah toko senjata dan yeah sama seperti di Tortuga penduduk nya pada EDAN!

"mau pesan apa ganteng?" Tanya si bar maid dengan gaya genit yg bikin saia mau muntah sumpah tu cewek muka nya jijai banget!

"rum" hanya beberapa saat dia menunggu sampai akhir nya se mug rum tampak tersaji degan pas nya yg langsung dia embat sambil naikin kaki ke meja.

"buahahah kalain harus ingat dengan kata2 ku ini! Pasti aku yg akan mendapat kan One Piece itu" Teriak seseorang di belakang membuat Jack berbalik sambil menyeringai 'mimpi loe!'

"Oi One Piece eh mate?ah o-one piece harta sie Roger ya umm..mm one piece" gerutu sie Jack sambil meneruskan minum dan orang2 Cuma cengok ngeliat si Jack "oi tu orang kenapa sieh?" Tanya seorang pria "au sarap kalie" jawab yg di sebelah nya

**DUG.. **

Dengan kasar Jack menaruh mug yg kosong itu di meja "mm.. One Piece ada di ujung Rand Land eh Grand Land, gwe mw tanya siapa bajak laut paling deket ke One Piece?" Pertanyaaan itu membuat seisi bar hening,

"shirogine dia yg paling dekat dengan One Piece" jawab seseorang

"siapa loe pembokat ya?" Ucap Jack santai pada pria dengan tank top uhh pink,dan dibalas dengan lompatan kaki pria itu yg langsung menghancurkan meja di depan nya "waw keren mate! Kaki loe bisa jd kya pegas gt!" ucap nya dengan wajah gk berdosa "berani2 nya loe sama kapten bellamy!" Teriak seseorang bikin telinga Jack bindeng

"duh bugger" gerutu Jack "heh emang siapa loe hah?" Tanya Bellamy membuat Jack diam dan berdiri dengan gaya nya itu

"siapa gwe mate? 'm Captain Jack Sparrow" ucap nya dengan gaya khas nya dan menyeringai

**BLAR..**

Menembak salah satu tali lampu membuat lampu itu setengah turun dan dengan kecepatan ala motor Rossi dia buru2 memegang tali yg satu nya lg dan menembak kaitan yg di atas membuat nya naik dan terempar ke atap yg bergenteng kokoh itu "woi buka genteng nya! Teriak nya sembari menggerak-gerakan tangan dan ajaib nya bukan 1 atau2 genteng yg lepas tapi semuanya!

"GYAAA HUJAN GENTENG!"

Jack lolos naik ke kayu penyangga atap yg disinari bulan purnama yg dengan sempurna mencium kulit tan nya "kalau gue masih megang mendali itu gwe pasti udah jd tengorak" gerutu Jack sembari meggerakan tangan nya dan membuat beberapa kayu di bawah yg naas menimpa orang2 ke atas untuk di jadikan jembatan namun baru juga nyampe itu kayu BRRAAAKK tanpa permisi Bellamy sudah menabrak kayu2 tadi sambil berdiri di depan Jack

"oi baru jg gue ambil!"Protest nya

"heh kau harus tau kalau di sini tidak boleh sembarangan dan kau akan mengigat ini!" Bellamy mengambil kuda2 dan melompat ke arah Jack yg langsung membawa mereka berdua jatuh di tanah

Dengan keyakinan Bellamy dia yakin bisa membunuh nya tapi itu semua bener2 NIHIL

Bellamy mundur beberapa langkah melihat Jack yg berdiri sambir menepuk-nepuk topi nya yg kotor terkontaminasi dengan debu "duh kepala gwe jd sakit bugger" Jack terlihat baik2 saja seolah semua pukulan Bellamy tidak berarti dan menembus tubuh nya

'apa ini? Kenapa pukulan ku tidak mempan?' Gumam Bellamy

"hoi kau apa tipe buah mu?" Tanya Bellamy berharap bukan Logia "mm logia mate tipe tanah sama puppet doll" jawab nya enteng sembari mengeluar kan Fintlock (pistol nya)

"aku tidak perduli mau tipe buah mu logia sekalipun akan ku habisi kau!" Bellamy melompat dan menabrak bangunan di belakang Jack dan sie Jack malah Diem ehh bukan diem lg malah tidur tu orang! WOI JACK SADAR!

Bangunan itu runtuh hampir menimpa tubuh nya membuat Bellamy menyeringai 'dia tidak akan selamat toko yg kuruntuhkan itu toko mesiu dan bahan2 peledak' tentu dalam hati Bellamy merasa girang namun semua runtuhan itu berhenti di tengah2 ketika Jack membuka sebelah mata nya dan menaikan satu tangan

"hmmm... Mesiu ya mate?" Bellamy melompat lg dengan membabi ngepet eh membabi buta maksud nya dengan semua tenaga yg dia punya namun belum jg kena Jack sudah meng smesh nya dengan semua reruntuhan nista itu membuat Bellamy terpental beberapa meter.

NYUT.. Kepala Jack terasa migran (minum oskadon sp! ^.^!) mungkin terbentur tadi atau sesuatu?

Perlahan Jack mendekati Bellamy yg masih tepar di tanah dia mengambil ranting dan mencolok-colok tubuh itu "masih hidup"

"hehe ahahahahah kau pikir aku KOID HAH?" Bellamy berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung memukul Jack dengan sangat cepat membuat Jack agak kaget tentu saja sebanyak apa pun Bellamy mencoba tetap semua pukulan itu tidak berguna dan hanya membuang2 tenaga

Jack mundur beberapa langkah sambil melihat Bellamy yg capek sendiri (siapa suruh! =.=)

"Ok lad sekarang giliran gwe savvy?"

Dia meggerakan lengan nya membuat well sedikit kok cuman 200 bomb sama 14 pedang melayang di depan Bellamy "gn aja lad loe kasih gwe kapal sama kru oh aye sama rum jg gwe lepasin loe gimana?"

"enak aja! NAJIS GUE EHAHAHAH" Bellamy bersih keras dan kembali berlari "well fine lad its all up o' ye,savvy?" 'pk 2 bomb aja ahh'pikir nya yee ngapain bawa-bawa 200 bomb?

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu Bellamy pun berakhir tertancab 14 pedang di tembok dengan kepala menunduk dan bomb yg mengancurkan setengah tubuh nya.

Dan yg tidak Jack atau pun Bellamy ketahui ada 2 orang marine yg menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

**HIYAAAAAAA... BERES JUGA! .!**

**Saia mohon maaf kalau humor nya garing =.= gomen karna bagian ini lebih d tekan kan k action, saia**

**juga mohon maaf di chapter yg kemaren masih banyak kesalahan nulis gomen**

**Chapter berikut nya segera datang!**

**Oh and dont forget o' review savvy? If ye review ye 'ave:**

**KOLAK BUAT BUAK PUASA! .! ^.^!**


End file.
